Never-Seen-Before Footage of G-wing
by aznhon
Summary: It's just the same as first. Shows screw-ups durring the filming of the show. Not tied in with the first.
1. Never-Seen-Before Footage of G-wing

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never did and never will.

Sorry about this one, this is kinda gay. I was bored and I had nothing better to do and my dad was using the computer so I just started writing this. Is really dumb.

**Never-Seen-Before Footage of G-Wing**

**(Never-seen-before-footage furring the filming of G-Wing)**

Duo passed the basketball to Heero. But unfortunately two students step infront of him. Heero trows the ball against the backboard and makes a leap to catch the ball and-*WHAM!* The ball has made contact with his head.

"No worry!" Heero said as he jumped up and faced the camera crew. "I am Heero Yuy! No weapon, not even a ball may harm me! OUCH! Could someone get me an asprin? Oh-no. I think I broke a nail...again!"

The Lion growled ferociously in his cage. Trowa steps up and sticks is hand in the cage and...*CHOMP!* Trowa's hand is bitten off.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Trowa cries out. Then relaxes as Catherine pulls out the fake hand, revealing the real one. "Can someone feed that fricken lion? That's the 50th time and I'm still not getting used to this abuse! By the way, this question's be bugging me. Why are there so many fake hands?!?!?!?!"

Quatre's dueling with Dorthy. Quatre makes a wrong move and his sword is blow out of his hands and Dorthy stabs him. Then Quatre goes down. Suddenly, he starts laughing.

"Cut!" the director cries out. "What is it now?"

"Sorry, but can we get some blood flowage here?" Quatre said. "I mean, hello? I just got stabbed."

"No."

"Common."

"No."

"Fine, then I won't be dramatic."

"Like you were in the first place."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. And...action!"

After Duo found the 5 missing scientist in the battleship Libra, he sets off with them behind Deathscythe's chest armor to-

"Ahhhhh!" a scientist cried out.

The whole cast turned there's attention to something sticking out of Deathscythe's armor. Duo opens it and sees the scientist with the really long nose step out.

"You idiot!" he cried out. "You closed that-that think on my nose!"

"Hey! Don't call my Gundam a thing!" Duo cried back.

"What are you gonna do about it sissy?" the scientist asked mockingly.

"You wanna go?" Duo challenged.

"Bring it on, girl!" the scientist replies.

Director: "*sweat drop* "Not again."

Wufei sat in in Wing Zero battling some mobile suits out in space. All of a sudden, the Zero Program pops up and it says..."WUFEI IS A WOMAN!"

Wufei sits up. "INJUSTICE! Do I look like a woman? Do I act like a woman? Do I have big round thingys on my chest? I think NOT! I demand to know who has done this! What? You say you saw Heero around it earlier? INJUSTICE! No, wait...this is his Gundam. Damn! All well! Bring me Pelina or whatever her name is and a gun! If he messes with me, I'll mess with him!""

**THE END!**

Okay, that was not my best work but I was bored, I was high and I couldn't sleep one night. By the way, just to remind you, this wasn't written to diss the pilots.


	2. Never-Seen-Before Footage of G-wing...2

Never-Seen-Before Footage of G-wing…2! 

TAPE 1:

Heero sat in Wing Zero, just as the Zero Program came up.

"Relina?" Heero stared with wonder as Relina's face popped up on the screen.

"Hi Heero!" Relina greeted him with one of her annoyingly huge smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked annoyed.

"Haven't you heard?" Relina asked."I'm the new Zero Program!"

"What?" Heero asked with shock.

"That's right!" Relina smiled on…

"Oh this is horrible, oh what the heck?" Heero said as he began rummaging in his pockets."Hey!Where is it?"

"Looking for this?" Relina held up Wing Zero's detonation device.

"Oh damn," Heero swore."OH well, there's always my trusty…HEY!Where's my gun?"

Relina held up his gun beside the detonation device.

TAPE 2:

Milliardo stood out in outer space in his Gundam, Epyon.

"Let me join you," Noin begged.

"Fine," Milliardo said with not much expression.

"Yaaa!" Noin cheered as she reeled her mobile suit to Milliardo's and both their suits started to do something they shouldn't.

"Ewwwww!" the director cried out."CUT!That is just plain sick!We cannot show this on T.V.Burn the film!That is just so gross!"

"You know, usually the camera crew would start laughing by now," Noin said with amazement."Do you think we went to far?"

"Nah!" Milliardo said."Lets go bug the other actors!"

"Goodie!" Noin jumped for joy.

AUTHOR: Sorry, that was sick.Don't know what I've been smoking!

TAPE 3: Scene that's suppose to have Duo and Hilde talking…

"And action!" the director shouted."Wait a minute, where's Duo and Hilde?"

The camera crew looks out upon the empty set.

"Pssst!" one of them points to the closet and opens it, revealing…Duo and Hilde, doing…um…something.

"Oh Du-eeek!" Hilde shrieked as she saw the people gathering around her and Duo.

"Um, hi guys," Duo scratched his head in embarrassment."Sorry, when you said 'take five', I thought you meant hours."

"Why me?" the director sobbed with his face in his hands.

TAPE 4:

Treize walks onto the set with some sort of old tattered book.

"Just film what I'm about to read and then decide whether you want it in the show," Treize said a he cleared his throat and began to read from the book."Dear diary, Treize is so wonderful.He was so nice to me on the set today.I hope he-"

"HEY!" Lady Une screamed."WHERE'S ME DIARY?"

"Uh-oh," Treize said as he tossed the books into the arms of a boy nearby."Sorry for having to do this to you."

"YOU!" Lady Une pointed at the boy."YOU WILL DIE FOR READING MY DIARY!"

Lady Une leaps onto the boy and starts ripping him to shreds.

"Like a tiger," Treize stared at the sight."So did you get that on camera?"

The camera man gave him a thumb up.

TAPE 5:

"I'm not worthy of you Nataku," Wufei confronted his Gundam."Disown me.Go on, don't be a weakling.What's that you say?I am worthy?Awwwww!"

Wufei give Nataku a big hug.

"Okay, is this guy scaring anyone else here either than me?" the director asked.

TAPE 6:

Trowa and Quatre are playing their instruments when suddenly, Quatre's violin string breaks and twacks him in the face and Trowa flute broke in half.Then they hear laughter.Noin and Milliardo fall onto the stage laughing their heads off.

"Good one," Milliardo patted Noin on the back.

"Nice job," Noin patted Milliardo on the back as well.

"Grrrrrr," Trowa and Quatre growled.

TAPE 7:

"Boy it's been a long day," Milliardo said as he walked into his dressing room.

He sat in front of his huge mirror and sighed.Then reached for his mask.

"Hey, something's wrong here," Milliardo tugged on his mask."It's not coming off!"

"That's right," Quatre said as he and Trowa walked out from behind the shadows.

"We super glued it to your face," Trowa said quietly.

"That's what you get for breaking our instruments," Quatre said.

"But Noin had something to do with it too," Milliardo said.

"Yeah, well…we don't pick on women," Trowa said.

"That's sooooo typical Wufei talk," Milliardo muttered.

FINAL WORD: Hey, as you can see, it has no relationship with the first on what-so-ever.This time, it's about pranks and stuff.You see.Anyways.There's probably more to come…if I can get some more ideas.So…very…hard.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own G-Wing and I've never directed it or met the director either.


End file.
